


Push the Pedal Down [Tradução PT-BR]

by ReadMeRight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stripping, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight
Summary: Kyungsoo e Jongin fogem do internato só para meninos para um dia de travessuras... e talvez confissões.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Push the Pedal Down [Tradução PT-BR]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push the Pedal Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116379) by [at1stsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo). 



> Olá, gente! Como vai? ♡  
> Saudade de uma fanfic kaisoo traduzida, né, minha filha?  
> Essa é uma história escrita pela @at1stsoo para o fest KaisooOLAO. Esperamos que gostem tanto quanto a gente!
> 
> ###### Equipe de tradução
> 
> Thay (Kjgdks)  
> Jenifer (kaislacegloves)  
> Eddi (ultkadimate)  
> Cecília (hwangallaxy)
> 
> ###### Equipe de revisão:
> 
> Paloma (yougot7jams)  
> Vitória (VickSs27)  
> Carol (carolziinhah91)  
> Larissa (sooflower_)
> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

****

**Push the Pedal Down**

O sino toca em toda a SM Academy, sinalizando que os alunos que não estejam em suas salas de aula para o segundo período agora estão oficialmente atrasados. Em dezenas de salas, os meninos sentam de forma adequada e convencional em seus uniformes escolares, cumprimentando educadamente seus professores. 

Menos Kyungsoo.

Ele fica esperando no banheiro do primeiro andar até que todos se ocupem com outra aula chata ou um conjunto de planilhas repetitivas para que possa escapar. É sexta-feira, e embora sua ausência não passe despercebida nesse colégio interno entupido de garotos, ele tem três dias antes que o diretor Lee o questione sobre isso. Este fim de semana será dele.

Satisfeito com o horário após checar seu relógio, Kyungsoo abre a janela do banheiro e sobe. Sua gravata fica presa na trava, apertando seu pescoço antes que ele a solte e a afrouxe em volta de seu colarinho, deixando-a desleixada em sua camisa social branca. Seus sapatos de couro preto pousam suavemente na grama bem cuidada, e então ele sai, afastando-se do prédio com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Seu irmão mais velho prometeu deixar o carro a um quarteirão de distância. Ele sabe melhor que ninguém o quanto Kyungsoo precisa dessa pausa de todas as regras e restrições da instituição em que seus pais os colocaram, confiando que ela os transformaria em “ _Jovens_ _Íntegros_ ”.

Na realidade, é um mundo tenso e elitista de garotos que desprezam qualquer um que não seja como eles. Isto é, qualquer um que não seja obcecado por dinheiro, que não se gabe sobre seus pais e que não olhe maliciosamente para mulheres não precisa se inscrever para fazer parte dessa panelinha.

Que eles vão para o inferno. Todos eles podem se foder se depender de Kyungsoo. (Exceto por um.)

Ele tira seu blazer azul-marinho e começa a correr assim que vê o carro e o garoto já sentado dentro dele. A liberdade tem o tanque cheio de gasolina e Jongin sorri mais brilhante que o sol, sentado no banco do carona.

Kyungsoo salta sobre a porta do motorista do conversível em vez de abri-la, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. “Pronto para dar o fora daqui?”

“Eu estou sempre pronto para ir a qualquer lugar com você, Soo.”

Kyungsoo vira a chave e espera que a partida do motor abafe o barulho do coração acelerado em seu peito.

Jongin é sempre um pouco solto demais com sua adoração.

Kyungsoo é sempre um pouco reservado demais.

Talvez isso finalmente mude este fim de semana.

🚗

Kyungsoo está acelerando pela rua, os pneus cantando enquanto corre um pouco rápido demais nas curvas. Eles colocam o rádio no máximo. Em meio a cantarolar junto com a música e segurar o volante com apenas uma mão, Kyungsoo arranca a gravata pela cabeça e desabotoa a camisa, puxando-a e deixando todos os sinais de seu internato conservador para trás.

Jongin o encara abertamente e não pode negar: ele sempre foi fascinado pela aura imprudente do _bad boy_. A partir do momento em que Jongin colocou os olhos nele no refeitório durante seu primeiro dia, ele pôde dizer que Kyungsoo era diferente dos outros da escola…

A gravata estava limpa, as calças bem passadas, tudo meticulosamente em ordem e se encaixava no código de vestimenta como todos os outros alunos. Mas as sobrancelhas escuras e indisciplinadas de Kyungsoo e seus olhos selvagens eram as coisas mais atraentes e perigosas. Com apenas um olhar, Jongin era um caso perdido.

Kyungsoo era tecnicamente um ano mais velho, e estava em várias classes que eram um grau acima de Jongin, então ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ambos estavam no segundo ano da Aula de Estudos juntos. Jongin era o garoto transferido desajeitado, e todos os outros na sala o evitavam para ficar com seus próprios grupos preestabelecidos. Foi assim que ele encontrou coragem para se sentar ao lado do _Sr. Pequeno-Moreno-Bonito_ na fileira no fundo da classe. Ele sentiu os olhos de Kyungsoo o examinarem e concluiu que ele não era um incômodo, mas eles mal se falaram na primeira semana. Suas interações eram limitadas a alguns pedidos tímidos de ajuda de Jongin e respostas educadas, mas concisas, de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo explicou mais tarde que não estava tentando ser frio. Ele apenas não queria prejudicar as chances de Jongin de ter uma “vida social normal”.

“Não estou interessado em ser amigo de ninguém, apenas seu,” Jongin admitiu sem rodeios. Sua boca tinha a tendência de falar a verdade, mesmo quando ele não queria. Mas ele estava grato pela falha genética no filtro entre seu cérebro e sua boca, porque a frase fez as orelhas de Kyungsoo florescerem em um lindo vermelho, mesmo que seu rosto permanecesse estoico enquanto ele dava de ombros e voltava para sua planilha.

“Como quiser, eu acho.”

Daquele ponto em diante, Kyungsoo começou a sair da sala mais devagar, propositalmente permitindo que Jongin o seguisse, às vezes para a biblioteca, outras vezes para espaços remotos que ele parecia conhecer muito bem no campus da escola para matar algumas aulas obrigatórias de merda, como ‘palestras de desenvolvimento profissional’ no auditório.

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha na primeira vez que viu Jongin fugir do ginásio para segui-lo. “Você terá problemas se eles perceberem que não está recebendo a ‘marca SM completa’ de lavagem cerebral, você sabe.”

“Eu conheço muito bem a forma como os meninos ricos privilegiados devem agir,” disse Jongin, fazendo uma cara de desdém para a porta fechada do ginásio. “Aprendi isso durante toda a minha vida.” Kyungsoo o estudou cuidadosamente e não insistiu mais, simplesmente murmurando que era uma boa noite para ir ao telhado e sorrindo imperceptivelmente quando o rosto de Jongin se iluminou com a ideia.

Levou algumas semanas para construírem lentamente um companheirismo silencioso, sentando-se juntos na hora do almoço, além da sala de aula, antes que Jongin tivesse coragem de perguntar. “Então... por que você está na sala de aula do segundo ano, mas fazendo todos os cursos de nível júnior?”

“Reprovei um ano,” Kyungsoo disse, sem tirar os olhos de seu _jajangmyeon_.

Jongin franziu a testa. “Apenas na Aula de Estudos?”

“Sim.”

Não fazia sentido. Kyungsoo era muito inteligente, e essa matéria nem mesmo tinha atribuições reais para falhar.

“...posso perguntar a razão?”

“Algumas pessoas precisavam de socos e eu era o único por perto para fazer isso.” Kyungsoo soprou seu macarrão, indiferente. “Infelizmente, a escola tem uma política de tolerância zero para brigas, por mais que alguém mereça. Então... Aqui estou.”

Jongin ainda não tinha certeza de quem Kyungsoo socou ou por quê. Mas ele não tinha dúvidas de que eles estavam errados, porque apesar do ar espinhoso de _rebelde-sem-causa_ que Kyungsoo projetava para afastar quase todos na escola, ele era uma das pessoas mais atenciosas e gentis que Jongin já conheceu. Sempre paciente para ajudá-lo com os cursos em que ele já havia passado, frequentemente disposto a compartilhar comida se Jongin “esquecesse” de recarregar seu cartão de almoço e não pudesse comprar o seu próprio.

É por isso que, dois anos depois, Jongin imediatamente topou quando Kyungsoo mencionou fugir da escola em uma manhã de sexta-feira e dirigir o mais longe que pudessem antes de terem que voltar a tempo para as aulas de segunda-feira.

“Algum lugar específico em mente?” ele perguntou.

“Não.”

“Só nós?”

Kyungsoo deu a ele um olhar que dizia: “ _Vadia, por favor, como se eu fosse convidar mais alguém.”_

“Parece perfeito. Estou dentro.”

E é assim que Jongin se encontra tirando seu uniforme e jogando seus pés descalços no painel do conversível de Seungsoo enquanto o vento sopra em seu cabelo.

“Direita ou esquerda?” Kyungsoo pergunta, a voz meio abafada pelo barulho do vento.

“Hã?”

Kyungsoo estende a mão e puxa Jongin pela nuca, os lábios roçando na orelha do outro enquanto ele repete a pergunta, pensando que Jongin não o ouviu. “Direita ou esquerda?” A voz sedosa desliza pelo corpo de Jongin, fazendo-o tremer de prazer.

“Oh… d-direita?”

“Boa escolha,” Kyungsoo murmura, o lábio inferior agarrando o lóbulo da orelha dele enquanto se afasta. Jongin tenta não se derreter todinho enquanto se senta novamente, olhando para o céu azul com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

No cruzamento seguinte, Kyungsoo vira à direita e pisa no pedal do carro. Assim, começa sua jornada em direção ao litoral.

🚗

Eles dirigem e dirigem noite adentro. “Não pare até que estejamos quase sem gasolina,” Kyungsoo decide de forma imprudente. Jongin acena, seu lindo meio sorriso fazendo todo tipo de coisa nas entranhas de Kyungsoo.

Ele concorda muito facilmente. Sempre muito fácil. Isso faz com que o lado rebelde de Kyungsoo queira pressionar seus limites cada vez mais até que ele encontre o ponto de ruptura de Jongin, onde ele finalmente recuará e dirá a Kyungsoo para ser sensato. Honestamente, Jongin é a melhor e a pior influência para ele, porque o menino é bom, muito bom, e ainda assim está sempre de pé para as merdas desviantes de Kyungsoo. É como se ele continuasse desafiando Kyungsoo a ir mais longe, ser mais arriscado, agir por impulso...

Kyungsoo realmente precisa se controlar ou, um dia desses, ele vai perder seu melhor amigo. Ou melhor, seu _único_ amigo.

Eles falam sobre tudo e nada enquanto cruzam a estrada silenciosa, ocasionalmente brigando de mentirinha por causa da lista de músicas no telefone de Jongin e batendo nas mãos um do outro para longe do botão ‘pular’.

“Ow!” Jongin reage dramaticamente a um tapa que acertou um pouco mais forte do que o esperado, sacudindo a ardência de sua mão enquanto ri.

“Eu gosto dessa,” Kyungsoo diz, defendendo a melodia R&B tocada pelos alto-falantes. Ele deixa seus olhos voarem e percebe Jongin esfregando as costas de sua mão. Ele a agarra e leva à boca, hesitando apenas um segundo antes de dar um beijo rápido nos nós dos dedos de Jongin. “Pronto. Melhor agora?”

Ele espera que Jongin puxe sua mão de volta e reclame um pouco mais, mas o carro continua silencioso e a mão de Jongin permanece confortavelmente na sua, os dedos se enrolando ao redor dos seus agora, enquanto as mãos repousam no console central. Quando olha para o lado, Jongin o está observando. Seus olhares se demoram um pouco demais, até que um carro se aproxima tocando a buzina e Kyungsoo volta a prestar atenção na estrada, virando o volante com uma das mãos para evitá-lo.

 _Fique na sua faixa, Kyungsoo._ É como se o mundo quisesse lembrá-lo. Quando ele tenta retirar sua mão da de Jongin para colocar ambas de volta no volante, o moreno a agarra com mais firmeza.

“Ainda dói,” afirma ele em voz baixa. É um pedido sutil, desafiando Kyungsoo novamente, para que ele continue o segurando, tocando.

Kyungsoo dedilha as costas da mão de Jongin em um ritmo lento, combinando com a música, e começa a cantar suavemente para evitar qualquer pergunta sobre suas ações. Quando a música termina, ele a solta, limpando a garganta e tentando se esconder atrás de seu sarcasmo. “Pronto, você pode escolher a próxima, seu bebezão.”

Jongin ri e começa a percorrer sua playlist. “Eu amo sua voz, Soo,” ele elogia, os olhos grudados na tela. A luz de fundo do telefone mostra o rosto de Jongin claramente no escuro, seus lábios franzidos em um sorriso satisfeito enquanto ele procura por outra música.

 _Eu amo tudo seu._ Kyungsoo mantém o pensamento para si mesmo e pisa mais forte no acelerador, dirigindo mais rápido pela noite.

🚗

A luz de advertência de pouco combustível acende, e eles decidem que também não faria mal algum conseguir um pouco de comida. Kyungsoo para no próximo posto de gasolina que encontram na estrada deserta.

“Você se importa de abastecer?” Kyungsoo pergunta a ele. “Vou lá dentro pagar e comprar alguma besteira também.”

“Claro,” Jongin concorda, deslizando para fora do carro e imediatamente sentindo a necessidade de se esticar. Ele caminha até o lado do motorista, onde está o tanque de gasolina, e tem que fazer uma pausa para não esbarrar em Kyungsoo.

Eles estão cara a cara, cada um arrastando os pés para frente e para trás, sem espaço para se mover. “Foi mal, estacionei perto demais,” Kyungsoo murmura enquanto eles tentam passar um pelo outro no espaço estreito entre o carro e a bomba de gasolina. Ele finalmente coloca as mãos suavemente nos quadris de Jongin para estabilizá-lo enquanto passa, seus corpos roçando um no outro desde o peito até os joelhos.

“S-sem problemas,” Jongin consegue responder segundos depois, quando Kyungsoo já está parcialmente dentro da loja de conveniência. Parece que seu corpo está pegando fogo em todos os pontos de contato, por mais rápido que aquele momento tenha sido. Jongin tenta sair do transe, rapidamente destampando o tanque de gasolina e empurrando o bico para enchê-lo. Ele conseguiu vestir seus jeans skinny no banco de trás quando saíram da cidade, para se livrar do desagradável uniforme escolar, mas depois de tanto esforço pela liberdade de usar roupas não-escolares, agora o jeans aparentava estar muito _apertado_.

Ele estica as pernas, sacudindo-as como se pudesse se livrar da ereção e xingando quando isso não funciona. Logo, Kyungsoo está empurrando a porta da loja de conveniência, com a testa franzida.

“Qual o problema?”

“Meu cartão. Foi recusado. Suponho que a escola tenha ligado para o meu pai e ele suspendeu a conta.”

“Oh...” Jongin sente o pavor tomar conta. A probabilidade de haver algum dinheiro em seu cartão de débito é... Extremamente baixa. “Eu poderia, hm, talvez tentar…”

“Não, não se preocupe com isso,” Kyungsoo o interrompe, abrindo o porta-luvas. “Eu meti a gente nisso e deveria... Sim. Ok, aqui tem… Ah, merda, Seungsoo!” Kyungsoo puxa um maço fino de dinheiro de dentro do compartimento. As tiras de borracha soltas em torno da quantidade irrisória de notas contam a história por si só. Deveria haver muito mais lá.

Kyungsoo desdobra as notas para contar exatamente quanto ainda tem ali, e um pequeno bilhete voa para o chão. Ele se abaixa para pegá-lo:

_Peguei um Imposto de Irmão por ajudá-lo. Além disso, não tente usar seu cartão, caso contrário o papai poderá rastrear seu paradeiro. Divirta-se em sua aventura. ~Seungsoo_

“Vou chutar sua bunda, seu convencido do caralho,” Kyungsoo fumega. Ele aperta a ponte do nariz com força, e Jongin provavelmente não deveria estar focado no quão gostoso ele está agora, dada a situação deles, mas ele se sente hipnotizado pelo fascínio nas sobrancelhas grossas de Kyungsoo se juntando. Existem pequenas covinhas que se formam nas rugas acima de suas sobrancelhas expressivas, e elas são tão sexys que Jongin quer beijá-las e sentir como...

“Oh merda,” Jongin exclama, o cérebro reiniciando após sua fantasia. “Eu deveria parar a bomba”. Ele está prestes a interromper o abastecimento, vendo como eles estão com pouco dinheiro, quando Kyungsoo estende a mão sobre seu peito, efetivamente parando-o, antes de deixar sua mão cair e roçar levemente no estômago de Jongin, deixando um rastro de calor em seu caminho.

“Não, deixe o tanque encher. Meu pai vai saber onde estamos, já que tentei usar meu cartão. Ele pode enviar um de seus lacaios sem cérebro para vir nos procurar. Precisamos ir para longe daqui, rápido, para manter vivo o fim de semana.”

Jongin sente seu coração disparar, ridiculamente feliz por eles não terem que dar meia-volta. “Ok, mas... Como vamos pagar? Temos o suficiente ou...?”

Pensando, Kyungsoo mastiga a língua por um momento, uma peculiaridade habitual que atrai toda a atenção de Jongin o tempo todo. Sua boca se curva em um meio sorriso antes de ele olhar para Jongin. “Entra comigo,” diz ele, inclinando a cabeça em direção à loja de conveniência. Confuso, Jongin o segue.

A campainha da porta toca enquanto eles abrem caminho. “Olá,” cumprimenta a garota atrás do balcão com uma voz entediada. “Bem-vindo a... Oh, oi de novo!” Ao ver Kyungsoo, ela se ilumina com um sorriso alegre. Jongin repara quando ela alisa a saia antes de colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e tenta não fazer uma careta com o óbvio interesse dela.

Kyungsoo de repente entrelaça seus dedos e aperta sua mão. “Ei,” ele pergunta a Jongin docemente, olhos brilhantes olhando para ele carinhosamente enquanto se aproxima de seu espaço pessoal. _Muito_ mais perto do que o normal. “Você pode escolher alguns lanches pra gente?” Ele balança as mãos entrelaçadas de brincadeira algumas vezes antes de piscar para ele e se virar para falar com a moça no caixa.

O que... O que diabos foi isso?

Jongin engole em seco e obedece, pegando alguns sacos de batatas fritas e um pouco de Pepero das prateleiras próximas. Todo o tempo, ele observa enquanto Kyungsoo apoia um cotovelo no balcão e conversa com a garota. Ele não consegue ouvir a conversa deles, mas vê Kyungsoo sorrindo com seu sorriso mais charmoso e a garota corando enquanto acena com a cabeça, ansiosa por cada palavra que sai de sua boca. Ela está olhando para Jongin também, com um sorriso, o que o confunde. Ela cobre a boca com a mão e sussurra algo para Kyungsoo, antes que ele saia do balcão.

Em sua caminhada de volta para Jongin, Kyungsoo pega um litro de refrigerante e o levanta, mostrando ao caixa, e ela acena com a cabeça, os lábios franzidos.

“O que é tudo isso?”

“Ela está nos deixando ir sem pagar.”

“O quê?? Mesmo?”

“Sim, pegue o que quiser.”

Jongin puxa um par de óculos escuros de uma prateleira e os levanta, indagando com uma sobrancelha levantada se está realmente tudo bem. A caixa ri e acena para ele.

Bem, ok então. Kyungsoo pega uma sacola e eles a enchem com vários alimentos e bebidas para mantê-los por um dia.

“Como você conseguiu isso?” Jongin sussurra para ele, atordoado por roubar sem roubar.

“Uh...” Kyungsoo hesita. “Eu posso ter contado a ela uma mentirinha sobre nós estarmos fugindo. Juntos.”

Jongin faz uma pausa, piscando rapidamente e repetindo as palavras para se certificar de que ouviu a insinuação corretamente. Kyungsoo interpreta seu silêncio como uma desaprovação em potencial e se apressa para explicar melhor.

“Percebi antes, quando estava tentando pagar com o cartão de crédito, que ela estava lendo fanfic yaoi no celular, ok? Então tentei esticar um pouco a verdade e, uh, ela _pode_ estar com a impressão de que está nos ajudando a fugir do meu pai controlador que nos desaprova. O que não é _inteiramente_ mentira.”

Jongin sorri amplamente, observando a cor rosa se espalhar pela nuca de Kyungsoo enquanto ele fala. “Isso é brilhante, _hyung_.”

“Hã?” Kyungsoo parece surpreso com sua reação.

“Você é tão esperto.”

Ele dá de ombros, se contorcendo com o elogio de Jongin. “De qualquer forma, se já temos tudo, devíamos-”

“Espera.” Jongin o agarra pelo antebraço e o puxa em direção a uma cabine fotográfica que ele percebe no canto dos fundos da loja. Apenas 1.000 wons. Eles definitivamente podem bancar isso, dado o quanto estão recebendo em troca. “Tire uma foto comigo, Soo.”

Eles vão para dentro da cabine e visualizam as opções de plano de fundo na tela. Um deles tem corações adesivos que aparecem em seus rostos e isso dá a Jongin uma ideia ainda melhor. Ele cede ao impulso. “Isso nos dá quatro fotos na impressão. Vamos levar duas para nós e duas ficam para a menina, como um agradecimento,” diz ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

“O quê?” Kyungsoo ri. “Você quer dizer, como…”

“Como fotos dignas de uma fanfic yaoi, sim. É o mínimo que ela merece.” Sem dar tempo para Kyungsoo discutir, Jongin aperta o botão de iniciar e se senta no banco ao lado dele. “Foto boba para a primeira!” ele exclama. Jongin torce o nariz e mostra todos os dentes, fazendo uma cara ridícula, enquanto Kyungsoo cruza os olhos e mostra a língua. Eles estavam esperando um estalo imediato, mas a máquina é velha e a tela leva uma eternidade antes de finalmente carregar uma contagem regressiva de 10 segundos. Os dois meninos riem.

“Eu não posso segurar isso por tanto tempo!” Kyungsoo reclama, desistindo após vários segundos.

“Você tem que segurar!” Jongin o repreende. A câmera dispara, e a pré-visualização mostra que os pegou em um movimento espontâneo, Jongin exclamando e Kyungsoo dando uma risadinha.

A imagem estática some, e a tela começa a contagem regressiva novamente para a segunda foto.

“Ok, ok, apenas uma pose normal então,” diz Jongin. Eles se sentam ombro a ombro, apoiando-se um no outro e acalmando o riso enquanto os números decrescem até o 1. O flash é ofuscante e a visualização aparece na tela depois. Ambas as cabeças estão inclinadas uma para a outra, e Kyungsoo parece mais feliz do que Jongin já o viu antes, seu grande sorriso fazendo-o parecer anos mais jovem do que seu rosto estoico costumeiro.

“Tudo bem, agora duas para a menina.” Arriscando-se, Jongin passa um braço sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo enquanto a tela começa a contagem regressiva novamente.

“Espere, não vamos mostrar nossos rostos, por precaução,” Kyungsoo sabiamente sugere. Ele se ajoelha no banco para se levantar, a metade superior de seu rosto fora da tela agora, apenas visível de seu nariz para baixo. Jongin rapidamente o imita, e verifica a tela para ver apenas seus lábios e queixo na moldura. Eles se olham, encarando um ao outro, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. O cronômetro continua correndo, porém, mostrando apenas três segundos restantes. Kyungsoo rapidamente envolve suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Jongin e o puxa para perto, de forma que eles pareçam estar prestes a se beijar. As mãos de Jongin pousam naturalmente na cintura de Kyungsoo, e eles congelam, separados por apenas alguns milímetros.

Jongin não consegue nem respirar, seu batimento cardíaco latejando em seus ouvidos, vendo a boca de Kyungsoo tão perto da dele, lábios carnudos tentadores. O flash atrapalha o momento, e os dois se soltam e se viram para ver o resultado.

É uma foto artística de dois caras claramente prestes a se beijar e Jongin está com _ciúmes_ do cara na foto, com seus dedos curvados possessivamente na cintura de Kyungsoo e cabeça inclinada do jeito certo para sentir o gosto de sua boca deliciosa. Deus, ele estava tão perto.

O ar na cabine está pesado até Kyungsoo cortar a tensão falando em um tom brincalhão. “Hmm, isso é sugestivo o suficiente?” ele pergunta, apertando os olhos e estendendo as duas mãos como uma espécie de diretor de arte, fingindo analisar criticamente a foto.

Jongin ri enquanto a visualização desaparece e a contagem regressiva começa novamente. Ele invoca cada grama de coragem em seu corpo. “Você quer subir a aposta? Mostre um pouco de pele,” ele desafia Kyungsoo.

“O quê? Tipo meu peitoral?”

“Não, mostre pra ela um pouquinho da sua bunda. Só a parte de cima.”

“Desde quando você é tão safado?” Kyungsoo ri, olhando para ele com um meio sorriso perigoso. “Ok, mas você tem que mostrar seu tanquinho. Aqui.” Ele vira Jongin de frente para a câmera e enfia o polegar sob a bainha da camisa de Jongin, puxando-a até seu peitoral e exibindo o abdômen bem definido por baixo. Kyungsoo se move ao lado dele de forma que suas costas e bumbum fiquem em direção à câmera, e abre o zíper de seu jeans. “Vá em frente,” ele provoca Jongin, “caso contrário, vai parecer que estou só mostrando a bunda pra câmera.”

Jongin puxa o ar quando percebe que Kyungsoo quer que _ele_ puxe sua calça jeans e a boxer para baixo de forma generosa. O tempo está literalmente passando, então Jongin desliza suas mãos sobre a bunda de Kyungsoo, descansando-as nas curvas bem arredondadas e usando seus polegares para puxar os tecidos o suficiente para expor a protuberância superior e alguns centímetros de sua fenda. Ele ouve a respiração de Kyungsoo falhar e olha para baixo para encontrar seus olhos quando o flash dispara.

Eles não se movem, presos no momento, o mundo suspenso para eles. Os olhos de Jongin piscam para os lábios de Kyungsoo e voltam. Ele não pode ser o único sentindo aquela atração, aquela energia magnética surgindo entre eles. Por um segundo, Kyungsoo parece que está se inclinando, e os olhos de Jongin estão se fechando-

A campainha da porta toca no silêncio enquanto outros clientes entram na loja.

“ _Porra,_ ” Kyungsoo murmura baixinho, e os olhos de Jongin se abrem novamente. A mão de Kyungsoo cai, o polegar levemente acariciando a musculatura de seu abdômen enquanto ele deixa a camisa cair de volta. “É melhor sairmos antes que a caixa mude de turno ou algo assim.”

“Oh, certo...” Jongin relutantemente puxa suas mãos para trás, os dedos passando pela pele macia ao longo da parte superior da linda bunda de Soo enquanto ele reajusta as calças para ele. Kyungsoo fecha o zíper e agarra a impressão das fotos enquanto Jongin pega sua sacola cheia de coisas grátis.

Kyungsoo reparte em dois a tira de fotos, embolsando as duas melhores e mostrando as outras para Jongin.

“Meu Deus.” Jongin cobre a boca com a mão enquanto cora, os olhos se arregalando comicamente.

Kyungsoo ri de sua reação. “Né? Você tem que admitir, nós ficamos muito gostosos.” Ele agarra Jongin pela mão e os puxa de trás da cortina da cabine fotográfica, correndo rapidamente em direção ao balcão e deixando as fotos na frente do caixa com um alegre “Obrigado!” enquanto eles saem da loja, correndo para voltar para o carro.

“Vai! Vai! Vai!” Jongin grita enquanto Kyungsoo tenta fazer o motor ligar. Ele olha nervosamente para a loja, curioso sobre a reação da garota, mas também mortificado demais para realmente olhar, espiando por entre os dedos. “Não acredito que acabamos de fazer isso!”

“Lembrando que a ideia foi toda sua!” Kyungsoo brinca, a voz ficando mais alta graças ao nervosismo enquanto o carro luta para funcionar.

O motor finalmente liga e eles saem do estacionamento, suas risadas se misturando ao ar noturno.

🚗

Kyungsoo sugere que eles pulem a próxima cidade e partam para mais uma antes de decidirem o que fazer durante a noite. Jongin concorda facilmente com o plano, como sempre.

“Pepero,” Kyungsoo pede, abrindo bem sua boca. Jongin obedientemente o alimenta com o palitinho, para que Kyungsoo possa manter suas mãos no volante dirigindo cuidadosamente enquanto manobram entre o tráfego.

Enquanto mastiga, Kyungsoo decide se eles devem ir para um hotel (seu plano original) ou não. A ideia de dormir no carro não é muito atraente, porém, visto que Seungsoo, o Hyung Cuzão do Ano, roubou metade do dinheiro que ele havia guardado, Kyungsoo não quer acabar sem recursos porque eles torraram todo o dinheiro na primeira noite. 

Tá bom, esquece isso. Ficar sem recursos em algum lugar com Jongin parece um sonho. E faltar por dois dias deve, definitivamente, fazer com que consiga a atenção de seu pai. Talvez seja até o suficiente para arrastar o patriarca indiferente da cadeira do seu escritório e trazê-lo para a vida de seu filho de uma vez. Porém, ele se sentiria consideravelmente culpado com o tanto de problemas que pesariam para Jongin na escola caso não estivessem de volta na segunda.

“Soo?” A voz de Jongin o traz de volta para o presente. “O sinal ficou verde.”

“Merda, desculpa.” Ele pressiona o acelerador e os mantém andando.

“Você está distraído,” Jongin fala, cutucando-o na bochecha com um Pepero. Kyungsoo mantém seus olhos na estrada e sinaliza que quer outro palitinho de chocolate, mas Jongin o pega de volta e o move para longe dele, fazendo-o perseguir o palito.

“Me dê aqui, seu pirralho,” Kyungsoo resmunga em um incômodo fingido, indo na brincadeira de Jongin e tentando pegar dele. 

Jongin ri. “ _Hyung_ , alguém já te disse que ‘você captura mais moscas com mel do que com vinagre?’”

Eles param o carro em outro semáforo. Kyungsoo vira para Jongin, e em sua voz mais doce, ronrona: “Jonginnie, querido, por favor me dê o palito.”

Jongin fica chocado, provavelmente perplexo por ele ter colaborado com a brincadeira em vez de retrucar. Kyungsoo solta risadinhas e rouba o Pepero de sua mão, facilmente.

“Bobo,” Kyungsoo provoca, cutucando o nariz de Jongin antes de o sinal abrir e ele ter de voltar sua atenção para a estrada.

“Só por você, Soo. Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você?”

Soa tão sincero, tão puro, e as palavras reverberam no silêncio do carro. A atmosfera fica pesada, tão pesada que se torna sufocante, e Kyungsoo quer confessar um milhão de coisas que vem pesando em seu peito por meses, porra, anos, mas no carro e no meio do tráfego, quando ele nem consegue olhar propriamente para Jongin, não é a hora certa.

Em pânico, ele opta pela primeira opção que consegue encontrar. “Qualquer coisa, é?” Ele aponta para um letreiro neon na beira da estrada. “Que tal entrar em um clube de strip amador para que possamos dormir em um quarto de hotel em vez de passar a noite no carro?” Um sorrisinho de lado acompanha a proposta para que Jongin saiba que ele está-

“Okay.”

“O quê?”

“Okay, vou fazer isso.”

“Jongin, eu estava só brincando. Você não precisa—”

Kyungsoo continuaria seguindo a estrada, então Jongin alcança o volante e o agarra, forçando o carro a virar de forma bruta e entrar no estacionamento do clube de striptease, o veículo praticamente andando em duas rodas com a súbita mudança de direção.

“Que porra foi essa?!” Kyungsoo grita, soltando o acelerador. Não é comum o mais novo agir de forma tão descuidada. Esse é o trabalho de Kyungsoo. Ele freia e faz o carro parar no estacionamento, olhando para Jongin, confuso.

O mais novo demonstra uma expressão determinada. “Eu disse que faria. Nós precisamos do dinheiro, certo? Além disso, estamos quilômetros longe de casa. Não é como se alguém fosse me reconhecer.”

Kyungsoo considera a opção. “Verdade, mas—”

“Soo, você sempre paga.”

Esse tópico é um tabu que eles nunca discutem. “Sim, mas torrar o dinheiro cheio de culpa que meu pai me dá em vez de se relacionar comigo dificilmente é—”

“Ainda assim é seu, e eu não—” Jongin rudemente passa a mão no cabelo. “ _Hyung_ , me deixe contribuir.” Jongin parece tão sério, tão resolvido. Ele pode frequentar a SM Academy, mas isso não quer dizer que ele nasceu em berço de ouro como todos os outros. Jongin tem garra, uma persistência que Kyungsoo nunca viu em nenhum de seus colegas de classe. É uma resiliência nascida da necessidade. Porque seus pais são empregados da classe trabalhadora, apesar de seu pai ter vindo de uma família rica. Há histórias além do que Kyungsoo sabe, pois ele nunca foi do tipo que se intromete, mas aparentemente o problema do dinheiro é um assunto delicado esta noite, um motivo de orgulho para Jongin.

“Eu—” Ele morde seu lábio inferior. “Você tem certeza?”

Jongin aquiesce, então se volta para o clube de striptease, com chamativas luzes brilhantes rodeando o telhado. “Você acha que eu consigo faturar o bastante para um motel?”

Kyungsoo zomba. “Claro. Você ficaria incrível em um pole dance.” As palavras de encorajamento saem da boca de Kyungsoo quase de forma exagerada, mas ele não retira o que disse, pois Jongin sorri para ele, bochechas corando levemente.

“Okay. Você vem comigo, certo?”

“Tá brincando? Não perderia o show por nada no mundo.”

Com sorrisos compartilhados, os garotos saem do carro e entram no estabelecimento.

🚗

O dono do clube repassa as regras a ele: você tem cinco minutos, uma música, e vale qualquer coisa, exceto nudez frontal. Jongin assente. O proprietário o leva direto para os bastidores para escolher roupas e diz que ele tem 30 minutos até entrar em ação. Ele pressente que Kyungsoo não deveria estar ali, mas quando o segurança não está olhando, Jongin o chama e o puxa pelo pulso, infiltrando-o na sala.

“Eu preciso de ajuda para escolher uma roupa,” ele murmura como desculpa. E ele precisa do rosto amigável para acalmar seus nervos. Sim, Jongin quer fazer isso, mas nem por isso a situação se torna mais fácil. Todas as roupas de strippers apresentadas a ele são chamativas, e Jongin está parcialmente tentado a fechar seus olhos e agarrar uma peça aleatoriamente para não ter de escolher entre elas.

“Mas que diabos…” Kyungsoo brinca com o decote macio de penas rosas em um suéter fino. Ele ri e puxa a roupa, e os dois ficam pasmos com a monstruosidade diante deles. “As pessoas têm fetiche em avestruz ou algo do tipo? Que porra é essa?”

Eles começam a rir juntos, descontroladamente, vasculhando pela sala em busca das fantasias mais ridículas, tentando superar a última em ‘uma busca pelo look mais ridículo’. Ao final de tudo, as bochechas de Jongin doem de tanto rir. Mais importante, ele se sente completamente relaxado. A perspectiva de fazer um strip parece mais como uma piada agora, algo extremamente bobo de que poderão rir mais tarde. É só uma performance de palco.

“O que você acha deste?” Pergunta seriamente a Kyungsoo. Ele segura um conjunto composto por uma jaqueta de couro estilo bolero e um shorts que acompanha uma _body chain_ prata. A jaqueta-cropped é curta o suficiente para expor metade do seu torso, com um botão no meio para fácil abertura. Os shorts parecem ser justos, com fechos de correr nas laterais. É revelador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não é insano.

Kyungsoo engole em seco, olhos indo de encontro às roupas e Jongin repetidamente. “Parece bom. Ficariam bem em você.”

“Dez minutos!” O segurança avisa do outro lado da cortina. “As garotas do outro lado irão fazer a maquiagem, se você quiser.”

“Merda, okay, é melhor eu me trocar.” Kyungsoo aquiesce, recuando vagarosamente, com os olhos grudados na corrente prata enquanto ela brilha na luz fraca da sala.

“Tá, eu… eu vou pegar um assento lá na frente.”

“Okay.” O nervosismo começa a voltar para Jongin enquanto Kyungsoo se afasta, e seu amigo parece sentir.

“Ei, você vai se sair muito bem. Só, uh, olha pra mim se você se sentir nervoso. Eu vou te animar, okay?”

Com um sorriso, Jongin aquiesce e acena para Kyungsoo sair. Ele se veste rápido e entra timidamente na porta ao lado, onde as profissionais o bajulam e praticamente tropeçam em si mesmas para enfeitá-lo. Uma delas agarra um produto de cabelo e começa a trabalhar, dando às suas mechas um aspecto bagunçado, do tipo pós-sexo, enquanto a outra oferece opções de maquiagem. Jongin opta por um simples brilho corporal que irá dar destaque às suas clavículas e seus gominhos da barriga, gloss labial e delineador para acentuar seus olhos.

“Essa mandíbula, uau. Você nem precisa de contorno facial. Oh meu amor, você vai fazer uma matança,” ela diz com uma piscadela.

Jongin sorri e, de repente, ele está sendo chamado para o palco. 

“Qual nome você usa?” o DJ pergunta.

“Uh… Kai?”

O DJ assente. “Okay, Kai, vá para o centro do palco e espere a cortina subir.” Ele vai para sua estação e anuncia no microfone: “Pessoal! Noite amadora sempre traz algumas novidades, e hoje não será diferente. Vamos dar as boas-vindas para… Kai!”

A cortina sobe com alguns aplausos, e Jongin é cegado por um holofote. Ele avança, olhos procurando, e vê Kyungsoo na grade da frente, boca aberta e as mãos congeladas no meio de um aplauso.

Jongin sorri de lado, agarra o pole com uma mão, e faz uma caminhada lenta e sensual em círculo ao redor dele, para dar a Kyungsoo uma visão de 360 graus de sua roupa, monitorando sua expressão. Os característicos olhos grandes de Kyungsoo estão mais arregalados do que nunca, mas ele parece se recuperar quando percebe que Jongin o está observando.

Kyungsoo solta um assobio alto, provocando vários outros da sala junto com vários gritos. Ele sorri para Jongin, e eles compartilham um sorriso malicioso quando alguns clientes começam a gritar com ele para “tirar a roupa”.

🚗

Puta merda. Putamerdaputamerdaputamerda. Jongin está deleitável, caminhando pelo palco com suas roupas apertadas de couro. Ele já desabotoou o botão da jaqueta, deixando à mostra a _choker_ prata e a _body chain_ balançando contra sua incrível pele bronzeada, o adorno em forma de Y movendo contra seu abdômen definido, prendendo-se a ambos os lados de seus quadris. 

Uma garota do lado direito do palco grita para ele: “Tire a jaqueta, baby!” Jongin sorri de modo tímido e vagarosamente desliza a jaqueta por um ombro, fazendo mais gritos surgirem da plateia, e então o outro, para depois deixar a roupa escorregar por seus braços e cair no chão do palco.

A voz de Kyungsoo está entre a confusão de gritos de apreciação, talvez sendo a mais alta de todas. Ele se encontra inclinado, antecipando o que Jongin fará a seguir.

Jongin dá um giro completo ao redor do pole, girando graciosamente em torno dele com uma perna artisticamente estendida. Droga, ele parece tão fluido. Ele para, de costas contra o mastro, peitorais totalmente à mostra, e agarra a barra de metal com um braço acima da cabeça, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. O alongamento de seu torso chama atenção para seus mamilos escuros e eriçados e a tensão em seus bíceps robustos, ajudando a controlar sua lenta descida ao chão enquanto suas pernas se dobram. Há comoção da plateia enquanto Jongin se levanta, a bunda se projetando um pouco para trás para deixar o pole deslizar entre suas nádegas, e—

Kyungsoo nunca esteve tão duro em toda sua vida.

Jongin tenta outro giro, enganchando um tornozelo no pole e girando em torno dele duas vezes dessa vez, deixando seu impulso levá-lo até o chão. Ele percebe um patrocinador à direita do palco estendendo a mão, acenando com uma nota para Jongin. Para não ficar para trás, Kyungsoo rapidamente abre sua carteira e oferece 20.000 wons, sentindo uma onda de estresse para saber se Jongin vai escolher ele ou o primeiro cara.

Agora sentado no chão, Jongin lança um olhar ao redor da sala e morde seu lábio inferior antes de — oh, porra — engatinhar sensualmente na direção de Kyungsoo. A corrente balança em seu peito, se movimentando enquanto Jongin se desloca de quatro. Ele até tem a audácia de piscar enquanto vai chegando mais perto. 

Kyungsoo engole em seco antes de se recompor, balançando o dinheiro e sorrindo com o quão atrevido Jongin está sendo. Ele morde a nota, arrancando-a da mão de Kyungsoo com seus dentes e então inserindo na parte de trás da barra do short antes de visualizar vários outros se aglomerarem na amurada, cada um acenando com mais dinheiro para ele. Ele se vira e dança, rolando habilmente no chão, recolhendo mais algumas notas com uma das mãos e depois se ajoelhando para enfiá-las na frente da calça, arrancando ainda mais gritos da plateia.

Jongin se levanta e começa a balançar ao som da batida pesada do hip-hop que está tocando nos alto-falantes. Alguns giros corporais e então ele se afasta do público, os músculos macios das costas em exibição total, quadris balançando da maneira mais hipnotizante. Ele segura o pole com as duas mãos e olha por cima do ombro sedutoramente enquanto continua ritmando seu corpo com a batida, jogando sua bunda para trás em um amplo círculo no ritmo da música e ganhando um rugido da multidão.

Puta que pariu. Kyungsoo o tem desejado desesperadamente, sonhando coisas travessas com Jongin enquanto está na privacidade de sua cama no quarto do dormitório, a mão acariciando rapidamente seu próprio pênis, mas nem mesmo sua mente suja tinha imaginado o espetáculo que Jongin está lhe dando agora.

Sentindo-se encorajado pelos aplausos da multidão, Jongin arranca o short de couro, deixando-o apenas com uma cueca preta justa. Dinheiro começa a chover no palco enquanto ele volta para o pole, dando outra volta em torno dele, com as coxas nuas em plena exibição agora. Ele dá um pequeno salto em seu próximo giro e cruza as pernas ao redor do mastro, os músculos do antebraço mostrando sua força.

Depois de girar, ele se inclina para trás, uma mão e um joelho enganchados em torno do pole com a cabeça baixa em direção à multidão, olhando para eles de cabeça para baixo e mostrando sua flexibilidade. Os clientes ficam devidamente impressionados e não têm vergonha de demonstrar, tanto com seus gritos quanto com o dinheiro, enquanto a música dá espaço para o DJ pedindo que todos lhe deem uma salva de palmas final.

Jongin se endireita e sorri para o dinheiro agora espalhado pelo palco. Ele consegue contato visual com Kyungsoo, e a maneira como seu rosto se transforma em felicidade faz o coração já acelerado de Kyungsoo revirar em seu peito. A fantasia sexy de ‘Kai’ desaparece em um instante, a expressão parece muito mais suave e orgulhosa. “Olha, _hyung_! Eu consegui.”

🚗

Jongin se troca nos bastidores e paga ao dono do clube sua parte das gorjetas, depois tenta encontrar Kyungsoo no meio da multidão. De repente, uma mão serpenteia na sua, e ele está prestes a protestar, até ver que é seu melhor amigo. “Ei,” ele diz, levemente sem fôlego por causa do show. 

“Vamos sair daqui, _Kai_ ,” Kyungsoo brinca, puxando-o em direção à porta. Com um sorriso bobo, Jongin o segue alegremente.

“Eu ganhei o suficiente para um quarto de hotel, comida, gasolina para voltarmos e ainda tem muito sobrando,” ele diz a Kyungsoo orgulhosamente enquanto voltam para o carro. Eles pegam comida no restaurante chinês ao lado e dirigem por vários quilômetros, até verem a costa do Mar Amarelo. Demora algumas paradas, mas eles eventualmente encontram um hotel barato com uma vaga.

“É um quarto para dois, mas a cama é Queen Size,” a recepcionista informa.

“Tudo bem,” diz Jongin rapidamente, contando o dinheiro necessário para pagar antes que haja mais oportunidade para discussão.

“Bem, hoje foi um dia e tanto.” Kyungsoo joga sua mochila no chão e pula na cama do quarto. Ele sorri para Jongin, o cabelo caindo desordenadamente ao longo de sua testa. “É melhor do que assistir Cálculo e História Mundial, hein?”

“Sim.” Jongin ri. “Só não diga aos meus pais que eu fiz pole dance hoje ao invés da aula de Educação Física.” Ele salta sobre o colchão e joga o dinheiro em suas mãos para o alto, deixando-o cair sobre os dois. Ele se deita, deleitando-se com isso e fechando os olhos. “Ahhh, sempre quis fazer chover dinheiro.”

Kyungsoo ri, apoiando-se em um cotovelo para pegar as notas que caíram sobre si e jogá-las no rosto de Jongin. “Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Em dois anos, quando eu tiver acesso total à minha poupança, vou tirar dez milhões de wons e deixar você se banhar neles, que tal?”

O coração de Jongin se apega a quatro palavras importantes. “Daqui a dois anos? Você acha que ainda estaremos... juntos em dois anos?” Ele se vira para olhar para Kyungsoo e o encontra já o encarando intensamente.

“Sim. Sim, eu acho,” Kyungsoo diz suavemente, estendendo a mão para mover algumas notas do dinheiro para fora do cabelo de Jongin, em seguida tentando penteá-lo com os dedos. “Se você não ficar enjoado de mim primeiro.”

É isso. Eles estão fugindo de suas responsabilidades o dia todo, fugindo de tudo que pesa sobre seus ombros em Seul; das regras da escola, das expectativas dos pais. E agora, com o cheiro do oceano passando pela janela aberta, Jongin sente que finalmente escapou daquele mundo e há uma chance de entrar em um novo.

Eles já tiveram momentos como este, em que as palavras estão na ponta da língua de Jongin, mas algo sempre os atrapalha. É como se seus corações estivessem sempre correndo em direção àquele segundo decisivo em seu relacionamento, apenas para ter outra pessoa pisando no freio antes de chegar lá. Jongin não pode deixar isso acontecer novamente. Se já houve um momento para contar a ele, esse momento é agora. Sem chance de interrupções de professores ou colegas de quarto ou clientes de postos de gasolina. _Agora_. 

“ _Hyung-_ ”

“Jongin-”

Eles falam simultaneamente, ambos parando no meio da respiração. Kyungsoo para de passar a mão pelo cabelo de Jongin por um segundo, estudando seu rosto. “Eu primeiro.”

Jongin quer protestar. Sua confissão está pronta para vir à tona, mas Kyungsoo continua:

“Jongin, eu gosto de você.” Ele faz uma pausa, os olhos procurando os de Jongin. “Nunca gostei de ninguém antes em toda a minha vida. E não me refiro como amigo. Quero dizer... como se eu quisesse passar cada segundo com você. Estou constantemente pensando em maneiras de fazer você sorrir, porque fico mais feliz quando você está feliz. Isso é... esse sentimento... eu nunca fui assim antes. Nunca me senti tão próximo de alguém e quis estar ainda mais perto. Então, quando digo que espero que ainda estejamos juntos daqui a dois anos, quero dizer que espero que _estejamos juntos_...” A voz de Kyungsoo some, esperando nervosamente pela reação do outro.

Jongin sente como se estivesse flutuando, absorvendo tudo. Com um sorriso, ele responde simplesmente: “Eu te amo.”

Kyungsoo parece levemente chocado. “O-o quê?”

“Quer dizer, eu me sinto da mesma forma. Nunca vou ser capaz de me cansar de você, querendo mais do seu tempo, mais dos seus sorrisos. A maioria das pessoas chama isso de ‘amor’, _hyung_.” Jongin timidamente estende a mão para acariciar o rosto de Kyungsoo, afagando com ternura sua sobrancelha com a ponta do dedo, para baixo em sua têmpora e ao longo de sua bochecha, deleitando-se com o suave rubor que floresce ali. “Não se preocupe,” ele sussurra. “Você não precisa dizer de volta. Eu só queria te contar há um tempo.”

“Não, isso não é... Eu também te amo,” Kyungsoo gagueja, os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse surpreso ao se ouvir dizer as palavras em voz alta. “Eu só-” Ele lambe os lábios antes de explicar. “Eu pensei que ir direto de amigos para ‘Eu te amo’ poderia, eu não sei, assustar você ou algo assim.”

Jongin ri dele.

“YAH.” Kyungsoo o cutuca no ombro.

“Eu não me assusto fácil, Soo.”

“Aparentemente não,” ele murmura. Seus olhos se encontram novamente e os sorrisos divertidos desaparecem rapidamente. O ar parece mais denso entre eles, à medida que o silêncio no quarto é quase ensurdecedor.

Jongin sente seu rosto sendo atraído em direção ao outro, quase em câmera lenta.

Praticamente sem fôlego, Kyungsoo pergunta: “Posso te beijar agora?”

“Com certeza.”

Seus lábios se encontram com uma leve hesitação, o primeiro toque delicado enviando um arrepio por todo o corpo de Jongin. Os lábios macios de Kyungsoo são tão suaves, tão sensíveis a cada toque, que Jongin sente todo o seu ser ansiar. É, de alguma forma, mais eficaz em excitá-lo do que se o beijo tivesse sido ferozmente apaixonado, as carícias suaves da boca de Kyungsoo aumentando o desejo dentro dele.

Quando eles se separam, os dois estão lutando para respirar novamente. Não há brincadeiras divertidas, nem provocações, nem palavras. Apenas um olhar longo e compartilhado que diz tudo.

Jongin estende a mão para desligar a lâmpada e, na escuridão, eles se encontram rapidamente, voltando a se beijar com muito mais profundidade e insistência. As mãos de Jongin vagam, acariciando ao longo da mandíbula de Kyungsoo, descendo pelo pescoço, tocando espaços íntimos que nunca antes ousaram explorar. Sentir a reação dele, o aperto de Kyungsoo em sua cintura e suspiros quentes em seu beijo, estimula Jongin a continuar tocando e explorando, aprendendo cada espaço sensível no corpo alheio.

É uma longa noite sem dormir.

🚗

Eles estão voltando na tarde de domingo, desta vez com Jongin ao volante, quando Kyungsoo sente seu telefone vibrar. Ele o tira do bolso para verificar a mensagem que chegou.

**Seungsoo**

Espero que você ainda esteja vivo

**Kyungsoo**

Continuo vivo

E ainda chateado por você ter roubado meu dinheiro

Mas... deu certo

Ele olha para Jongin no banco do motorista, sorrindo e batucando ao ritmo de uma balada de rock estridente nos alto-falantes do carro. Seu namorado está com uma mão no volante e a outra segurando a sua enquanto eles aceleram pela estrada de volta para Seul. Kyungsoo sorri para si mesmo, tão apaixonado pela forma como o vento sopra no cabelo de Jongin e o sol brilha em sua pele dourada. Tão apaixonado... Tão apaixonado.

**Seungsoo**

Eu sabia que você conseguiria

Então, o que você fez neste fim de semana? 

**Kyungsoo**

Tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

**Author's Note:**

> Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


End file.
